who hurt you so much
by ploppy13
Summary: krisho


-hanya ff abal-

lengkingan suara yang terus terdengar dari salah satu ruangan disalah satu rumah besar atau biasa disebut mansion, didalam kamar itu terdapat namja mungin dengan badan yang terikat dikursi sambil merintih untuk memohon untuk mengakhiri penderitaanya sedangkan namja yang lain dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dengan tatapan sinis tidak peduli dengan erangan kesakitan dari namja mungin didepannya

"akh... hiks kumohon paman hentikan ini hiks apho"

namja tinggi masih tidak memperdulikan kata kata namja mungil itu tapi masih terus memandangi tubuh sang namja mungil didepannya

"akh... pa-paman tolong akh-ahhhh"

akhirnya namja tinggi bangkit dari sofanya dan menghampiri namja mungil itu

"kau sudah tau kesalahanmu hmm?"

"i-iya paman kris kumohon hiks lepaskan benda benda ini akh... a-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi hiks"

"kalau begitu jangan dekati namja bernama jongin itu lagi PAHAM?!!"

sambil membentak namja bernama kris itu menjambak surai coklat agar kepalanya mendongak menghadap wajahnya sedangnya namja mungil itu hanya bisa bergumam iya sambil menutup matanya karena takut

"goodboy, sekarang puaskan paman"

kris langsung melepas ikatan tali namja tersebut dan lalu menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya kasar menuju kasur king size diruangan itu lalu membantingnya kasar sampai sampai namja mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan lalu melepas alat alat yang menempel ditubuh namja mungilnya dengan kasar (vibrator, cockring,dll) bayangkan apa saja ya guys

"kumohon paman pelan pelan badan suho sakit semua"

"sejak kapan kau berani menyuruhku suho?"

suho hanya memilih diam dari pada dia hukum lagi sepertinya dia menyesali awalmula dia bertemu kris beberapa minggu yang lalu

FLASHBACK

"aish seandainya kau tidak mampir kegame center pasti aku bisa pulang sebelum hujan petir ini"

kata suho sambil menunjukan jam didekat ruang tv waktu mengatakan sudah pukul 8.48 malam

"aaah ayolah suho tadi digamecenter banyak game yang kusuka dan lagi pula tadi kau juga ikut bermain"

"dasar kau ini, seandainya heechul seonsanim tidak memberikan tugas yang banyak pasti aku sudah bersantai santai dirumah"

"yasudahlah bagaimana kau menginap saja disini lagi pula daddyku selalu sibuk bekerja dia pasti masih dikantornya aku jadi kesepian dan lagi besok adalah hari libur kau tidak perlu cemas"

"hmm yasudah sepertinya hujan akan tetap turun sampai besok pagi lagi maaf merepotkanmu baekhyun"

baekhyun pun menyuruh suho untuk mandi dikamarnya dan baekhyun menyiapkan baju yang akan dipinjamkan ke suho, ketika baekhyun mengeluarkan bajunya lalu munculah daddy baekhyun kris untuk mengecek anak satu satunya itu

"daddy selalu saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu"

" ah benarkah kalau begitu maafkan daddy sayang, kau sudah makan?"

"aku bel-"

sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataanya suho keluar dengan handuk melingkar dipinggangnya dan tetesan air masih menempel dibahu dan rambutnya dan itu mampu membuat kris susah menelan ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat libinonya meninggi, sementara suho yang sadar akan keberadaan kris kaget karena dia tidak mengenakan baju hanya kain yang melingkar dipinggangnya

"daddy kenalkan ini temanku disekolah namanya kim joonmyeon tapi biasanya dia dipanggil suho"

"sa-salam kenal paman"

kris yang awalnya terbengong karena pandangan didepannya pun sadar dan membalas sapaan suho

"ah ya kalian sudah makan? daddy akan meminta bibi jung untuk memasak buat kalian"

"iya daddy kami belum makan dari tadi sore buatkan yang banyak ya"

kata baekhyun dengan nada manja

selama makan malam kris tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari suho bagaimana tidak mana ada namja sma kelas 2 berpakaian baju tidur dengan warna baby blue dan celana abu abu panjang dengan gambar kelinci putih dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang belum kering sepenuhnya jika ada orang lain yg melihatnya pasti dia dikira anak sekolah dasar tapi dimata kris itu sangat menggemaskan dan sayang untuk disia siakan

"DADDY"

"i-iya kenapa baekhyun?"

"daddy kenapa bengong?"

"tidak apapa kalian lanjut saja makan daddy ingin melanjutkan kerja lagi"

kris segera beranjak pergi dan sepertinya pekerjaan yang dimaksud kris adalah menenangkan little wu

"aaah kenyang sekali masakan bibi jung memang yang paling enak"

"baek ayahmu itu masih muda ya?"

"hah? muda apanya itu hanya penampilannya saja yang terlihat muda tapi sebenarnya dia sudah lumayan tua"

"jinjja???"

"iya daddyku sangat menyayangiku tapi kadang aku membencinya karena membawa wanita murahan kerumah untuk dikenalkan kepadaku dan aku selalu marah besar kepada daddyku padahal tekadku sudah bulat tidak ada yang boleh mengganti mommyku walau aku tidak pernah mempunyai moment dengannya tapi aku merasakan dia selalu menjagaku"

"baek kemana ummamu?"

"mommy meninggal karena melahirkanku saat itu karena dia kehilangan banyak darah dan dokter sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi daddy sangat terpuruk saat itu tapi dia selalu menyayangku"

"maafkan aku menceritakan ini kepadaku"

"tidak apa apa aku senang kau mendengarnya lagi pula kitakan telah berteman"

setelah beberapa saat mereka mengobrol mereka pun memilih tidur karena kantuk yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan setelah 2 jam mereka tertidur suho terbangun karena merasa haus dia lupa meminta air untuk saat saat seperti ini suho tidak tega membangunkan baekhyun lalu dia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil minum didapur hanya lampu lampu kecil yang menerangi penglihatan suho didapur setelah menegak air dan menaruhnya dicucian piring ketika suho membalikkan badan dia hampir kaget karena ada sosok tinggi yang berdiri didekatnya

"ma-maaf paman suho lancang tadi suho haus"

tidak balasan dari kata kata suho kris langsung menghimpit namja mungil itu kedinding dan menciumnya dengan nafsu suho sempat kaget dan berusaha mendorong kris ketika kris menjauh suho memegang bibirnya first kiss nya direbut oleh kris, lamunannya hilang ketika kris mendorong suho ke meja dapur dan langsung melucuti pakaian suho dengan beringas

"pa-paman tolong hentikan paman apa yang paman lakukan"

mulut suho terus terusan mengeluarkan kata kata memohon tangan besaar kris bergerak mengarah kemulut suho dan membungkam mulut suho, suho memberotak berusaha melepas dirinya dari kungkungan suho tapi percuma tenaganya jauh lebih kecil dari kris lalu terjadilah kris mengambil keperawanan suho.

keesok paginya suho terbangun dikasur baekhyun dilirik sampingnya telah kosong sepertinya baekhyun lebih dulu bangun lalu teringatlah kejadian tadi malam tapi sepertinya suho hanya bermimpi buruk daddynya baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu terhadapnya

"akhirnya kau bangun juga dasar pemalas kau pulas sekali tidur sampai sampai suaraku tidak mempan membangunkanmu"

"ah benarkah? sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"sekaranh jam 8.23am memang ada apa?"

"aku harus segera pulang aku harus belajar untuk ulangan susulan matematika dan sejarah besok nanti"

"baiklah kau mandi saja dulu aku akan meminta paman kim untuk mengantarmu"

"terimakasih baek"

saat mandi suho sungguh kaget dengan tanda tanda merah ditubuhnya suho perpikir apa dia sakit? dan lagi bagian belakangnya terasa sakit dan terdapat cairan lengket yang telah mengering apa perlu dia kedokter? entahlah

ketika didepan pintu baekhyun suho bertemu dengan ayahnya baekhyun

"suho kau sudah mau pulang?"

"iya paman terimakasih paman telah mengizinkan suho menginap"

"iya tak perlu sungkan, bagaimana kau kuantar pulang?"

"tidak usah repot repot paman, paman kim yang akan mengantarku nanti"

"tidak apa apa lagi pula paman juga sekalian berangkat kekantor sekarang ini"

"ya sudah kau ikut saja dengan daddyku suho seperti paman kim tidak masuk hari ini"

"baiklah maaf merepotkan"

ketika kris mau memasuki mobilnya smirklah yang muncul diwajahnya, selama perjalanan kedua manusia itu hanya diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan pada akhirnya

"tadi malam kau sangat memuaskan paman suho"

"ma-maksud paman?"

"permainan kita tadi malam itu kau ingat ? itu bukan mimpi suho suatu saat kau harus membantu paman untuk menenangkam adik paman ini ya"

suho yang shock dengan oceha kris hanya bisa diam sambil meratapi ujiannya dan tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai diapertement sederhana suho, suho terkejut bagaimana kris tau tempat tinggalnya padahal dia belum mengasih tahukan alamatnya

"kau tidak usah tanya dari mana paman tahu alamatmu lebih baik kau belajar untuk besok"

suhopun segera keluar dari mobil dan tak lupa berterimakasih karena telah mengantarnya tapi ketika suho keluar tangan kris dengan lancangnya mencubit bongkahan kennyal suho dengan gemas dan itu membuat suho kaget dan segera berlari keapertement

"kau harus banyak berlatih suho"

kata kris sambil menjalankan mobilnya

END/TBC

kalo banyak yang suka kemungkinan aku akan lanjut lg jadi koment yaaa kalo suka :D


End file.
